


A First Time For Everything

by ValerieValerah



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Ritual, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieValerah/pseuds/ValerieValerah
Summary: A woman's first ritual turns into her first time for much, much more.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A First Time For Everything

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this."

Nicole looked around as she stood in the queuing line outside of Hard Rock Live. It was a surreal feeling, being surrounded by women dressed as nuns and men wearing masks or with fully-painted faces. She had never thought that she would feel so out of place in jeans and a t-shirt.

"You need to just relax and just enjoy yourself!" her friend Amy said, grinning from ear to ear. Her habit fluttered gently around her face in the evening breeze. "Everyone else here is having fun!"

"Everyone else here knows exactly what they're in for," Nicole sighed. "I only found out about this band this afternoon. What did you call them again?"

"Ghost!" their friend Michelle chimed in. She waved her arm across her shirt like Vanna White, her hand underlining the band's name at the top.

Nicole stared at the singer's picture printed below. His expressionless black and white painted face stared back at her, his mismatched eyes looking deep into her soul. "Oh, yeah... and he's Papa, right?"

"Papa Emeritus III, to be specific." They turned to face their friend Emily, who spoke without looking up from her phone. "Papas I and II have passed the baton, so to speak." She was heavily distracted, tweeting away and posting selfies in front of the venue. Nicole looked over Emily’s shoulder and watched as a dozen photos of Papa scrolled across the screen within a matter of seconds.

"I don't want you guys to think I'm ungrateful," Nicole sighed, turning her attention back to the others. "I just wish I had more time to... prepare."

Nicole was not a metal fan. In fact, she hadn't even heard of Ghost until earlier that day. She was normally a pop-rock kind of girl and just listened to whatever happened to be playing on the local top-40 station. However, when Amy called her that afternoon to say that another friend had flaked on her so she had an extra ticket to that night's show, she agreed to go. _Maybe this will start a new trend for me_ , she thought to herself as she hung up the phone and went to get ready.

Nicole was mostly a loner. She had friends, of course, but she lived alone and was perfectly content with that. She had a few short term relationships under her belt, but nothing serious. Her parents tried to convince her that she needed to settle down and start a family now that she was in her 30s, but she'd just never felt the desire to do so. She liked having the freedom to do whatever she wanted without having to consult anyone, like dropping everything to go to a concert at the last minute.

Live music had always made her feel free. It didn't matter if it was a local band or an international headliner, she just liked being caught up in the moment with thousands of strangers. Normally she would be ecstatic about going to a concert but right now, standing among all the devoted fans, she wasn't 100 percent sure that she had made the right decision. Her friends had done their best to educate her on the ride to the show, but with the extensive back story the band had, it was pretty much fruitless. They ended up just taking turns playing their favorite songs and happily singing along while Nicole tried her best to take it all in.

Amy patted Nicole on the shoulder, snapping her out of her daydream. "Don't stress," she said, almost as if she were reading Nicole's mind. "You'll be fine. We'll take good care of you, I promise." The girls grinned at each other.

Emily's head suddenly jerked up. The venue doors were opening and, despite being the most distracted, Emily was the first to notice. "It's time!" she gasped, instantly holstering her phone and leaning up onto her tiptoes so she could see better. They were fairly close to the front of the line, so they were hoping they could get a good vantage point close to the stage.

As people began to file into the building, Amy said, "Remember: get to the front, stand your ground, and stick together." They nodded in agreement, their excitement growing as they got closer and closer to the doors. As soon as they crossed the threshold, they broke into a run, slipping between slower moving parties and making their way toward the stage.

Michelle was the first to reach their final destination, the front row just to the left of center stage. She did a small leap of excitement before gripping the barrier with both hands. "This is amazing!" she said as the others joined alongside her. "I knew we'd be close, but I didn't know we'd be _this_ close!"

Amy giggled excitedly. "We've never been this close before! This is going to be incredible!"

Nicole looked around as the audience began to slowly fill in around her. She stage looked normal enough. A black and white checkerboard floor laid the base for a raised platform in the center, a drum set and a keyboard gracing the plateau. She didn't know what to expect, but judging by the music she'd heard in the car, she thought maybe there would be something more sinister to the setup; perhaps an altar in the center of the stage or something of that nature. She was rather relieved that there wasn't one.

Emily pulled her phone back out and started documenting. The first photo she took was a selfie of the four of them with the stage in the background. Nicole pulled out her own phone to see it as it was posted to Facebook. "It feels so odd to take a photo with three nuns," she chuckled, liking the photo and putting her phone away.

Michelle smoothed her habit across her shoulders. "It's a whole thing, Sisters of Sin. A play on the satanic element, y'know?"

Nicole shrugged. "I guess. Seems odd to me."

"We'll convert you yet!" Amy laughed. Nicole forced a smile; she was not a religious person, but the thought of tempting the devil made her feel a bit uneasy.

Nicole looked to her right, where Emily was lost in social media again. To her left, Amy and Michelle were discussing which songs they were hoping would be performed. They started firing off song titles, only a couple of which Nicole recognized. She let out a soft sigh and turned back toward the stage.

It had been awhile since Nicole had been to a live show of any kind. One of the downsides to living by yourself is that you're the only one paying the bills. Independence certainly seems to get more and more expensive as time goes by. She had a couple of shows on her wish list for the next year, but nothing as intense as she figured this was going to be.

A random shout from someone behind her snapped her back to reality. She looked around and realized that the room had almost completely filled up. _There's more people here than I thought there would be_ , she thought to herself. _I guess all these people know something I don't._

Finally the house lights went down, and the din around them became a roar. The girls all gripped the barrier with excitement. Nicole didn't know much about Ghost, but that didn't stop her from feeling that adrenaline rush that always comes when a show is about to begin. Organ music began to play and they could see some shadowy figures taking the stage. Everything was so dark that Nicole could hardly make them out, but she didn't have to wait long. The stage lights came on in a bright flash, revealing five men dressed in all black. The lights reflected off their chrome devil masks as they started to play. Nicole stared up at the one standing closest to her, wondering how they could see well enough through the masks to play their instruments.

Fog machines filled up the stage as the band settled into their places. The music ramped up and a single spotlight appeared in the center of the stage. Nicole's jaw dropped as she got her first view of Papa Emeritus III. He was a sight to behold, dressed in his full papal regalia. His arms opened wide, displaying his black and purple chausuble, with his decorated mitre atop his head, complete with inverted crucifix. Everyone around her screamed with excitement and all Nicole could do was stare, mouth agape.

Papa walked down the steps slowly, belting out the first verse of Square Hammer. His chausuble swept along behind him as he crossed back and forth across the stage. He encouraged the audience to sing along with him, and they happily complied. By the end of the song, the crowd had been whipped into a frenzy. Nicole didn’t know any of the words, but she was enjoying herself regardless. As soon as the song ended, she looked over at Michelle. “This is crazy!” she yelled over the screaming and clapping.

“I know, right?” Michelle yelled back, hopping in place excitedly.

Half a dozen songs went by before Papa finally addressed the audience. “Hello!” he called out. “Good evening, everyone! Orlando, we meet again! How are you doing? It’s so nice to see so many of you here tonight.” The response from the audience was deafening. Once the volume died down, he went off on a tangent, giving a speech about meat and potatoes before segueing into giving instructions on how the front row was to accept Eucharist from two nuns who had joined him on stage.

Nicole tapped Amy on the shoulder. “Is he serious?”

Amy nodded excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to do this!”

Nicole looked around at the rest of the front row, all of whom were eagerly watching the women descend into the pit as the music began again. Starting at the far end of the stage, the women offered communion wafers and a sip of wine to those lucky enough to be able to reach the barrier while Papa continued singing. Nicole found this to be a bit much and declined when they came to her. Her friends didn’t notice, they were too excited about accepting their own Eucharist.

By the end of the song, Papa had disappeared. The ghouls kept playing their instruments, but their leader had vanished. "Is this the end?" Nicole asked.

Michelle shook her head. "Too early. Most likely just a costume change."

“Costume change?” Nicole asked. “Just when you thought it couldn’t possibly get any more bizarre…” Michelle laughed in response.

After several minutes of waiting, the crowd was getting restless. A small group of people not far from where the girls stood started moshing. Nicole spotted them out of the corner of her eye and gripped the barrier again, concerned about being swept into the frenzy. She looked right, then left at her friends, who were all immensely enjoying themselves.

Cheers erupted from the audience as a shadowy figure began moving along the back of the stage. They roared with excitement as Papa finally reentered into the spotlight. Gone were the papal robes, replaced instead by a black sateen suit with a long jacket and white waistcoat underneath. The stage lights gleamed off his silver buttons, the inverted crucifix proudly displayed across his chest like a war medal. His jet black hair, previously hidden by his mitre, was slicked back.

An involuntary gasp escaped Nicole’s mouth when she saw him. Emily looked over at Nicole and laughed. “You never forget your first encounter with casual Papa!” she said.

Papa swaggered over to his microphone stand and picked up right where he left off, serenading the audience with the haunting melody of Cirice. Nicole couldn’t take her eyes off him. While his robes commanded attention, she thought this outfit was downright sexy. He knew he looked good, too, giving little waves and winking at women in the audience as he strutted back and forth across the stage.

Michelle leaned over and shouted, “Having fun yet?”

Nicole shouted back, “I am now!” The girls laughed together.

Papa had returned to center stage and was now cradling his microphone stand, running his hands slowly up and down it like one would do to a lover. Nicole bit her bottom lip while she watched. She was very confused as to why she was so turned on, but with the view she had, she wasn’t complaining.

The band played a few more songs, all of which appeared to be crowd favorites. Nicole didn’t know any of them, but she recognized some of the tunes from the car ride. Her friends sang along at the top of their lungs and Nicole tried to join in as she caught on.

Finally the band decided to take a short break. The ghouls left the stage, save for the keyboardist who started playing some quiet background music. Papa decided to use this time to address the audience.

“How many of you have actually seen us before?" he asked. A good portion of the crowd, including Nicole's friends, let out a cheer. "Impressive," Papa replied. "Most impressive. But now then, how many of you have never seen us before?" The remainder of the audience cried out, including Nicole, who clapped excitedly.

Papa turned and walked to the edge of the stage directly in front of where Nicole was standing. "You," he said, pointing at her. "Hello! How are you?"

Nicole's eyes opened wide. She stood up straight and said, "I'm good!" Her friends stared at her, their mouths agape.

"This is your first night?" he asked. "How do you like it so far? It’s pretty ripping so far, right? It’s pretty good?" Nicole nodded.

Papa sat down on top of a speaker and crossed his legs, not breaking eye contact. "Since this is our first night together," he continued, "I wanted to bring you up to speed a little on what some of these people might already know that have seen us so many times. Some of these people are very experienced, you see, but the inexperience... that is what makes me tremble. How about you? You like that?"

Nicole could barely find the words to speak. Finally she stammered, "Y-yes!" raising her voice so she could be heard over the cheers of the audience.

"Well, you see, every night that we play a concert, we always end our sets with the same song, every time." He waved his hand, turning his head as he motioned toward the audience. "Now, some of these folks, they think it’s a little bit predictable, maybe even a tiny bit boring."

While the audience yelled their disapproval, Papa's gaze returned to Nicole. "I would like for you to think of it as I do: consider it an orgasm. When you think about it, we’re here together. It’s our first date and we’re obviously touching… we’re feeling each other out... we’re dancing... we’re throwing kisses... I’m trying to impress you… I’m wiggling my hips… You know, in a way, we are already fucking each other." The women in the room, including Nicole's friends, let out excited shrieks.

Papa was now staring deep into Nicole's eyes. "So after an hour and a half of doing it on our first date, don’t you think we both deserve an orgasm?" Nicole nodded again in agreement. "Yes," he continued, "before it starts hurting for real. We wouldn’t want that because we want to eat again.” He grinned and winked at her before standing up and walking to the other side of the stage.

Nicole couldn't believe what had just happened. While she could barely speak, her friends squealed with excitement. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Amy asked incredulously.

"That was amazing," Nicole said, unable to look away from Papa. "He knows exactly what to say to a woman."

Michelle laughed. "Not only does he know what to say, but he'll say it… and at great length." She looked over at Emily. "Please tell me you got that!"

Emily's smile disappeared. "Oh shit, I was so caught up that I didn't take a picture!" She swore under her breath as she pulled out her phone and resumed filming Papa, who was still rambling back at center stage.

"It's okay, really" Nicole assured her, but Emily wasn't listening. All of their attention was back on Papa, who had kept right on going with his speech.

“Do you know that for hundreds and hundreds of years - thousands of years, even - and still today in imbecile, medieval, stupid societies, the female orgasm is looked upon as a craft of the Devil?" The crowd roared in agreement. "Well, we're going to make it very simple for you. Know one thing: this is a rock and roll show, so by default - according to them peoples - this is a black mass for the Dark Lord, so here we celebrate the female orgasm!"

The excitement in the room reached a fever pitch, yet he continued. "But fear not! You don't need to make this complicated. Just listen to what the other person is saying or doing and give it a push. Go home and give it a push, peoples!”

The band began to play their last song and the whole audience started singing along. Papa mock-conducted the crowd while they chanted the chorus. Even Nicole had memorized it by the end and she happily belted it out.

“ _Come together… together as one… come together… for Lucifer’s son…_ ”

Eventually the song came to an end. The ghouls joined Papa at the front of the stage for a final bow before retreating backstage. Left alone, Papa looked over the crowd and waved to the screaming fans before turning to take his leave. Nicole could swear that he looked right at her again and flashed her a smile before disappearing.

As the house lights came back on, the girls turned their backs to the stage and leaned against the barrier. "That has to be the best ritual we've ever attended," Michelle said, excitedly clapping her hands.

"I think some of us had a better ritual than others!" Amy laughed as she patted Nicole on the shoulder.

"I still can't believe it..." Nicole rubbed her palms up and down her arms. "Look - I have goosebumps for crying out loud!"

The four girls were laughing as a security guard approached them. "Excuse me," he said to Nicole, "but I need you to come with me."

Nicole felt the color drain out of her face. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, ma'am, we just need you to sign a release form since you were involved in the show. It's standard procedure."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay," she laughed nervously. "You had me worried for a second."

"Can we go with her?" Emily asked, eyes wide.

"Sorry, but the backstage area is authorized personnel only," the guard replied. "You can wait for her out front, she won't be long."

Nicole turned back to her friends. "It's okay. We're still gonna grab a drink at the café, right? You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done."

The trio exchanged glances before conceding. “Fine,” Emily said. “We’ll see you in a few.”

As they began to slowly shuffle out with the crowd, the security guard moved the barrier so that Nicole could slip past. “Sorry about my friends,” she told him. “They can be a little overprotective sometimes.”

“I’m sorry they couldn’t join you,” he said, replacing the barrier, “but we have to keep security as tight as possible.”

Nicole nodded. “I understand.”

“Now if you’ll follow me…” The guard began to walk through the pit, Nicole hot on his trail. They walked up the steps to the stage and slipped behind the curtain. The crew had already begun to dismantle the equipment and people scurried around them carrying stage pieces and musical instruments. They wound their way back to a long hallway of closed doors. They entered the first one, a small windowless office which held a desk covered in messy paperwork and a couple of metal chairs. The room was dark and filled with tour posters from bands who had previously graced the stage. Most were classic rock bands, but she recognized a few newer acts as well.

The guard motioned for Nicole to sit down. He took the seat behind the desk and began fishing through its drawers. “Now where did I put that form…” he asked himself while he shuffled papers. “I really need to get a new filing system. Or, you know, a filing system in general.”

Nicole smiled. “If you put me on the payroll, I’ll do it for you.”

The guard laughed. “If it were up to me, I’d do it. No doubt about it. If there’s one thing this room could use, it's a woman’s touch.” He let out a triumphant yesss that sounded more like a hiss as he pulled the form from the desk.

The form was a single sheet of white paper. He placed it in front of Nicole and set a black pen beside it. “So this release form just states that you give both Hard Rock Cafe and Ghost permission to use any footage from the performance. You’re basically agreeing that you won’t sue anyone if they use any video or audio recordings of you.” He pushed the form to the edge of the desk before he started shuffling papers again. “You’re welcome to read it over first. Take your time.”

Nicole picked up the form and started to read it. It was short, but filled with legal mumbo jumbo. She was about halfway through it when she heard a voice coming from the doorway behind her.

“Hey, tell me again where you put that - oh, hello again!”

Nicole’s head jerked up. She turned around to find Papa standing there. Her brain screamed at her to say something, but all she could squeak out was a weak “Hi,” her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Papa entered the room and leaned against the other metal chair, smiling down at her. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish our conversation earlier. It was very nice to meet you, though.”

Nicole felt herself start to blush. “It’s alright. There was a lot going on.” She instantly regretted her comment, realizing how foolish it sounded.

“Well, you aren’t wrong,” Papa laughed. “I was here to do a job, but it’s finished now. Did you enjoy your first ritual?”

“It was amazing!” she said. ”I had a great time.”

Papa smiled. “Excellent! Well, since you’re still here, would you like a backstage tour?” He looked over at the security guard.

“Fine with me,” he replied. “I still need her to sign this first before you take her. Oh, and your guitar was returned to your dressing room.”

“Perfect, thank you very much. Well, as soon as you’re ready, we’ll be on our way.”

Nicole quickly scribbled her name on the dotted line and jumped to her feet. “Thank you so much,” she gushed to Papa before turning back to the guard. “...and thank you, too!”

The guard looked it over the form and gave a nod of approval. “You’re good to go, and you’re welcome,” he chuckled gently. ”Have fun.“

Papa smiled again and gave the security guard a little bow before placing a hand on the small of her back. “Shall we?” he asked, his other hand gesturing toward the door. Her skin tingled where he touched her, even through his glove and her shirt. Experiencing him up close was even more intense than from her spot in the audience.

As they stepped out into the hallway, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Forgive me, but I just realized that I didn't ask your name."

"That's ok. It's Nicole."

"Ah, Nicole. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He gently kissed the back of her hand. " _Che piacere incontrarla_. As I'm sure you already know, I am Papa."

An involuntary giggle escaped her, which made her blush even harder. She felt like she had forgotten how to form words, like a giddy schoolgirl. Finally she managed to say, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Let's go for a little walk." He started to guide her back down the hallway. "Have you ever been backstage before?"

Nicole shook her head. "No, never."

"Well, there's a lot that goes on in a little bit of space. It's organized chaos, you might say." They dodged a few stagehands as they walked and ended up on the main stage. The theater was now empty, save for the crew disassembling the set.

"Wow," Nicole said as she walked out to center stage. "I bet it's crazy being in front of so many people."

Papa stood beside her. "Believe me, when they're all chanting your name, there's no better high."

Nicole closed her eyes and tried to imagine standing there in front of thousands of people. It was both exciting and intimidating. When she opened them again, she turned around and walked up the steps to the platform. She stood at the top with her arms open wide, as Papa had done when she first saw him. “I could never do what you do,” she told him. “There’s far too much pressure.”

Papa chuckled softly. “The pressure is definitely there,” he said, “but I like to think I’m doing an okay job.” He winked at her and she instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. She descended the steps and he placed his hand on the small of her back again. “Come, let’s let these people finish their work.”

He led her backstage again. People were everywhere, packing and organizing all the band’s equipment. A woman with a clipboard was checking off crates as they piled up. “It’s amazing how much stuff there is to account for,” Nicole said as they walked by.

“We don’t even have a huge operation,” Papa commented. “Bands that play stadiums cart massive amounts of stuff around with them. Unfortunately, this is not a huge venue, so there’s not as much to show you.” As they passed the craft service table, Papa picked up two bottles of water. He handed a bottle to Nicole and they kept walking.

Soon they arrived back at the long hallway. “This where we spend most of our time,” he continued, gesturing to the doors as they passed by them. “There’s a room for just about everything. The green room, where we wait to go on stage. Practice rooms, to warm up before the show. Many dressing rooms.” Nicole peeked past the doors that were open as they walked by. One of the closed doors had a sign on it that read “Cat Petting Room.” Nicole raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

At the far end of the hall, they came to a door marked ‘Papa Room’. "This is my dressing room," he said, pushing open the door and gesturing for her to enter. "Ladies first."

Nicole's heart beat faster as she walked into the room. She wasn't sure what to expect, but it mostly seemed quite normal. A large, well lit vanity table graced the right wall. On the left side was a black leather couch and matching armchair, his guitar on a stand beside it. A portable garment rack holding the papal robes Papa had worn earlier stood in the center, surrounded by a trunk and several suitcases.

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Papa said. Nicole sat at the far end of the couch while Papa took the armchair. “Ugh, it feels so good to sit down.” He kicked off his shoes and stretched his toes before grabbing his guitar. He leaned back in the chair and began to strum a tune. Nicole recognized it from the performance, but couldn’t recall the name.

“Is this how you usually relax after a show - I mean ritual?” Nicole asked.

“Well, it depends,” he replied. “Sometimes we have to jump right on the bus to make sure we get to our next destination on time. Other nights - like tonight - we have some extra time, so I can just sit for a while and decompress at my own pace.”

Nicole nodded and took a sip from her water bottle, looking around the room. After a moment, she got up and wandered over to the garment rack. The robes were even more beautiful up close than they had been from the audience. "Your costumes are incredible," she commented, running her fingers over the gold threads embroidered into the silky fabric.

Papa smiled. "Thank you. I try to put as much detail into my work as possible."

Nicole wandered over toward the vanity. It was littered with all kinds of personal items. She felt like she was invading his privacy, so she turned and slowly wandered back toward the couch. “So, tell me," she asked, "why did you pick me from the audience?”

Papa kept strumming, but looked up at her. “Honestly? Your blonde hair stood out between all of your sisters’ habits. It was quite distracting.”

Nicole let out a laugh. “They gave me a hard time for NOT wearing a habit,” she said as she returned to her spot on the couch. “Wait until they hear about this.”

He smiled. “I like people who march to the beat of their own drum. Now, you tell me: why did you have such a hard time answering me during our conversation?”

Nicole felt herself blush again as she shifted her weight uncomfortably. “I guess I’m just… not an expert in that category.”

Papa shrugged his shoulders. “Well, who is, really? There’s always more to learn.” He sat up a little straighter in his chair. “I’ve always thought that making love is like playing a guitar. Anyone can pick up an instrument and play a few notes, but creating a beautiful song takes a lot of practice, hard work, and dedication.” He played her a short, fast melody and his smile grew into a grin.

Nicole nodded in agreement. "That's a great way to think about it. I wish my exes had shared your sentiments."

"It's not easy having a lover who doesn't give 100 percent," Papa said. "You deserve better than that. Everyone deserves to experience pleasure."

Nicole laughed uneasily. "Thank goodness we can pleasure ourselves, right? I don't need to rely on anyone else for that."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with self pleasure," Papa said. "I just have always found it to be better when it's shared with someone else."

She paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “Well, I’ve certainly given myself orgasms,” she said quietly, “I’ve just never been given one by a lover.”

Papa's fingers slipped on the guitar strings and he fumbled his chord. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “Never?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Nicole sighed. “I guess I just haven’t had good luck with relationships. I tend to put my own desires on the back burner until I make sure my partner is pleased, but by then it's usually too late." Papa was staring at her, so she stared down at the water bottle in her lap, unable to look him in the face. 

Papa set his guitar back on the stand and stood up. He moved over to the couch and sat next to Nicole. “There’s no need for you to be embarrassed," he said. "That’s not your fault. Like I said before, there’s always more to learn. That’s what life is about.”

She nodded, still looking down. He placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head until they were face to face. As soon as he touched her, her heart started beating fast again. She couldn’t explain it, but there was something electrifying about his touch. Nicole took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

“You know,” Papa said, lowering his voice to almost a whisper, “I could help you with that if you’d like.”

Nicole’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, even though her mind was racing. The butterflies in her stomach returned with a vengeance.

He leaned in even closer and looked deep into her eyes. “I’m not like the partners from your past. I promise you won’t be disappointed." The hand he had used to lift her chin was now gently stroking her cheek.

Nicole could hardly believe what she was hearing. Twelve hours ago she didn't know this man existed, and now here he was, offering himself to her. It was almost too much to process.

"The choice is yours, of course, _cara mia_ ," he continued, "but it would bring me great pleasure to send you back out into the world knowing that you've finally experienced that high."

The lust building up inside of her was almost more than she could bear. She took another deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves and said, "When you put it that way, how could I say no?"

Their faces were now so close that they were almost touching. "Then say yes," he whispered.

"Yes, Papa," she whispered back.

Their lips met and Papa kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Nicole wrapped her arms around his shoulders as their tongues danced, pulling him even closer. He was a passionate kisser and she quietly moaned against his mouth.

Without breaking their kiss, he held her in his arms and lifted her slightly, laying her flat on her back. Her now-forgotten water bottle tumbled to the floor and rolled away. Papa straddled her body, cradling her head in his hands. His lips started to wander, leaving a trail of tiny kisses down her jawline, then her neck. Nicole tilted her head back to give him more access and he took full advantage, occasionally nibbling at her sensitive flesh.

When he reached the neckline of her shirt, he slipped his hands out from underneath her and gently pulled it up over her head. Nicole now lay before him in a black lace bra, the dark fabric a sharp contrast against her pale skin. Papa emitted a low growl of approval when he saw this and picked up right where he left off, continuing his trail over her collarbone and down to her cleavage. Nicole felt like he was moving excruciatingly slow, but she trusted that he knew what he was doing.

He continued at a snail’s pace, pausing occasionally to tease her with the tip of his tongue. His hands wandered down her body along with his mouth, tracing her soft curves with his fingertips. Nicole shivered at each of his gentle touches. As badly as she wanted to just lay back and immerse herself completely in the moment, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

She watched as Papa made his way down her stomach, stopping when he reached her jeans. His nimble fingers made quick work of her button fly as he rose to his feet. She kicked off her shoes and, in one swift motion, he removed her pants, exposing her black lace panties. "Such a beautiful ghuleh," he commented, looking her up and down as he tossed her jeans aside. “ _Mi ecciti così tanto_.”

Nicole blushed again and laced her fingers over her head, attempting to strike a sultry pose. Papa chuckled as he pulled off his gloves. "You don't need to try so hard," he said. "I'm quite happy with the view." He took her hands in his own and pulled her up into a sitting position, slipping behind her and laying her back against his chest. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he whispered in her ear, "Tell me how badly you want this."

"My body aches for your touch," she whispered back, her voice trembling with urgency. She pulled his arms around her and placed his hands on her breasts. Papa felt her hard nipples through the fabric of her bra and pinched them gently causing Nicole to let out a soft moan.

"Believe me," he said, "I want to touch you." Papa slipped one hand behind her back and unhooked her bra. He couldn't pull it off fast enough, eager to feel more of her bare flesh against his own. Her breasts were soft and he squeezed them gently before sliding one hand down her stomach, stopping at the top of her panties. "Shall I continue?" he asked.

"Fuck yes," she replied, tilting her head to the side and kissing him again. He groaned, his erection growing by the minute. His fingers traced over the design in the lace, working their way downward. When he finally reached her clit he started rubbing her gently, causing Nicole to gasp loudly.

"You like that?" Papa teased her, rubbing a little bit harder. "I can feel how wet you are already." He was fully erect now, his full length pressing against Nicole's back.

Nicole whimpered and nodded. Her hips gently bucked against his hand, trying to match his rhythm. She slipped her own hand behind her and tried to touch his cock, but he pulled her arm away. "I appreciate how eager you are," he said, "but I want this to be just for you."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Absolutely." Papa slid out from behind her, gently laying her down and placing a pillow under her head. "Are you comfortable?"

She smiled back. "Yes, Papa."

"Good. Now, I believe these are in the way." He slowly pulled off her panties, enjoying watching the fabric slide down her legs. Nicole felt her heart race as he exposed her shaved womanhood. Normally in this situation she would feel embarrassed, but Papa made her feel empowered. She slid to the edge of the couch and slowly spread her legs for him.

"Sweet Lucifer," he murmured, dropping to his knees in front of her. Papa leaned in close and started kissing the inside of her thighs. Nicole's heart pounded in her chest as she watched him inch closer and closer to her pussy. When he finally reached it, he spread her open with his fingers and gently licked her.

She gasped as his tongue sent electricity through her body. Papa started making tiny circles around her clit and she involuntarily arched her back. Nicole's breathing quickened as pleasure began to build up inside her. Without missing a beat, he slid his other hand up her thigh and entered her with two fingers, pushing them deep inside her. It didn't take long to find her g-spot and as soon as he grazed it, her hips bucked again. "Fuckkkkk," she moaned, digging her nails into the couch.

Papa pumped his fingers inside her, slowly increasing his speed. Pursing his lips around her clit, he began to suck it gently. Nicole's moans became louder and she ran her fingers through his hair, positioning his head right where she wanted it. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes tight, trying to ward off any distractions.

Papa took note of this and started humming quietly so that his lips vibrated against her clit. Her inner walls had become incredibly slick, causing his fingers to thrust faster than ever. Nicole's legs started to tremble and her toes curled against the floor. "I'm so close…" she moaned through gritted teeth.

Papa decided to go in for the kill. His fingers quickly replaced his mouth and continued making tiny circles around her clit. His other hand pumped inside her fast and rhythmically. "I want you to cum for me," he commanded. "Cum for Papa!"

Nicole's muscles tensed up. She was right on the edge but as badly as she wanted to orgasm, she didn't want this feeling to end, either. She opened her eyes and looked down to find Papa staring at her with a smoldering look. 

As soon as their eyes locked, she couldn't hold back anymore. Nicole cried out as her orgasm coursed through her body, causing her muscles to spasm. Papa growled happily as she came on his fingers. He kept up his pace until she started to come down from her climax, then slowed to a stop. Nicole collapsed back onto the couch, panting hard. Her heart was racing and her whole body tingled, but she had a huge smile on her face.

"Such a good girl," Papa praised her. "You are so beautiful when you orgasm." He pulled his fingers out of her and raised them to his lips, licking them clean.

Nicole watched him intently, still trying to catch her breath. "That was... amazing..." she managed to say between breaths. "Please let me… return the favor…"

Papa rose to his feet and smiled, unzipping his pants. "I would very much enjoy that." Nicole started to move down to her knees, but he pulled her back up. "No, no… I’m doing the work tonight, remember?"

Nicole placed a hand behind his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her other hand slid down his chest and into his pants, pulling out his rock hard cock. She was pleased to find that he was rather well endowed, and he moaned against her mouth as she gently stroked it.

Papa placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly guided her back toward the armchair. Once he felt his legs bump into it, he broke their kiss and whispered, " _Voglio essere dentro di te_ … I want to fuck you so bad."

Nicole grinned at him. "Then fuck me," she whispered back, releasing her hold on his manhood.

Papa spun her around and bent her over the arm of the chair. Nicole propped herself up to find that he had placed her directly across from his vanity mirror. She watched the reflection of him pulling off his pants and stroking himself as he took his place behind her. "Are you ready?" he asked as he teased her opening with the head of his cock.

Nicole's eyes found his in the reflection. "Hell yes!" she said excitedly.

Without another word, he pushed his full length inside of her. A long, low moan escaped from Papa's lips as he watched every last inch of himself disappear. Nicole gasped, wincing as her muscles stretched to accommodate him. Wasting no time, he began to slowly fuck her, pulling himself almost all the way out before filling her completely again.

Nicole started to relax after a few moments. Papa watched in the mirror as her expression softened and a smile spread across her face. Taking that as his cue, he picked up speed. Placing his hands on her hips so he could keep her right where he wanted, he found his rhythm and began to pound himself inside of her. Nicole dug her nails into the chair cushion and held on for dear life as he fucked her, a quiet whimper escaping her lips with each of his thrusts.

Papa moved his hands to her shoulders and continued fucking her like a beast in heat. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head up so he could meet her gaze in the mirror again. " _Cazzo, ti senti così bene,_ " he moaned. “ _Mi stai facendo venire._ ” Realizing that Nicole probably couldn’t understand him, he continued, "I don't know how long I can hold back."

"Then cum for me," Nicole purred, slipping one of her hands between her legs and rubbing her clit. "I want us to cum together… together as one…"

Papa arched his back slightly, trying to hit her g-spot as often as possible. He watched as her eyes suddenly rolled back and he knew he was exactly where he needed to be. Nicole's whimpers turned into moans and she could feel her muscles start to tighten up again.

Papa groaned as he approached his climax. "Please cum for me, ghuleh," he begged, letting go of her hair and returning his hands to her shoulders.

Unable to hold out any longer, Nicole threw her head back and wailed as a second orgasm ripped through her. Her body trembled beneath him as her muscles squeezed his cock. Papa couldn't take it anymore and exploded inside her, growling as he filled her with his hot seed. He dug his fingers into her shoulders, holding her in place until every last drop was drained from his body.

Nicole's legs gave out and she collapsed onto the arm of the chair. Papa loosened his grip on her shoulders and dragged his nails down her back, marking his territory with ten tiny scratches. He slowly removed himself from her and sank to the floor, pulling Nicole down with him. They laid there in a tangle of arms and legs, panting heavily and listening to each other's heart pound. "That was incredible," she finally whispered.

Papa gave her a soft kiss. "You deserve that each and every time," he whispered back. "I want you to promise me that you'll expect nothing less than that from your future lovers. Life is too short."

Nicole laughed gently. "You've certainly raised the bar, that's for sure."

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Papa?" a voice called out. Nicole recognized it as the security guard who brought her backstage. "Just letting you know that the bus is almost finished being loaded. When you're ready, we'll take your luggage."

"Thank you," Papa called back. "I will let you know." The guard started to walk away and Nicole breathed a sigh of relief.

They laid back and enjoyed each other's presence for a few more moments before Nicole spoke. "I guess you should get ready to go," she said sadly.

"I suppose so," Papa agreed. "Besides, your friends are probably wondering where you are."

"I’m sure they'll be okay," she assured him, slowly rising to her feet and gathering her clothes. Her legs wobbled as she made way to the bathroom to get dressed, but she had never felt so good before.

Nicole shut the bathroom door and took a long look in the mirror. She almost didn’t recognize herself; she hadn’t seen herself smile so big in a long time. She hummed happily to herself as she cleaned up and got dressed. Her hair was disheveled, but she didn’t see a brush anywhere. She ran her fingers through it a few times before smoothing it down and heading back out to the dressing room.

Papa, redressed in his suit, stood at his vanity, quietly waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her reflection in the mirror and turned around, arms open. Nicole walked over to him and he hugged her tightly. “I hope to see you again the next time we’re in town,” he said.

“I‘d like that very much,” she replied. “I’ll be there - without a habit, of course, so you can easily find me.”

He chuckled. “Yes, it would be a shame to hide any part of you.” This caused Nicole to blush and he laughed a bit harder.

After a moment, he put his arm around her waist and walked her slowly back down the hallway until they reached the edge of the backstage area. ”This is where I must leave you,” he said, “but I want you to remember what we talked about. You deserve the world and should accept nothing less. Understand?”

Nicole nodded. “Yes, Papa. Thank you so much. For everything.”

He kissed her hand as he had when they first met. “ _Buona notte_ , sweet Nicole.” She stepped beyond the curtain and found herself alone in the empty theater. She turned back and looked over her shoulder, but Papa was gone.

Nicole stood there for a moment to compose herself. Her mind was still reeling from what had just happened. _What am I going to tell the girls?_ she thought to herself. It didn’t matter in that moment - she had to find them first.

She walked through the lobby and outside into the crowd, making her way through the loitering concertgoers. There was quite a line of people waiting for a seat in the café, but she quickly spotted her friends sitting in a booth not far from the door. “Over here!” Amy called, waving her down as she approached the table.

Nicole walked up and nonchalantly slid into the booth beside her. “Hey guys,” she said, looking at the empty glasses scattered across the table. “Did you order me a drink?”

“No, we didn’t want it to get watered down,” MIchelle replied. “What on earth took you so long? That must have been some hefty paperwork they needed you to fill out.”

Emily looked up over the top of her phone. "What happened to your hair?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” Nicole laughed. ”Now, where’s our waitress? I could use a drink.”


End file.
